


touch

by oofhecken



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, but theyre too scared, i dont know, i honestly don't know who's pov this is, i think???, im crying, im new at this, slight AU, they just like holding hands, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofhecken/pseuds/oofhecken
Summary: There are a lot of things better done than said.Wendy and Chelia can't seem to keep their eyes off each other.





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> Wendy and Chelia are whipped for each other and no sex cause they're young and they feel content with just holding hands and oh my go s h i'm crying as i type

_Touching her was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there._

 

As much as Wendy seemed like it, she didn't like touches. 

She felt uncomfortable, she flinched every time someone would tap her shoulder or hug her out of nowhere without warning.

She would make an exception for a certain someone though.

_Chelia Blendy._

She felt safe, calm, content even, but her face would say otherwise. Wendy would always blush feverishly every time  _Chelia_ would put her hand on her shoulder or would lock their pinkies together  _secretly_. Wendy's blush would be a dead giveaway because  _Chelia_ was so _gentle_ , she was so _nice,_ so _pretty,_ and ugh she's so _her._

 _Chelia_ cared, she quickly picked up Wendy's predicament about  _touch_. She was ever so  _gentle_ with Wendy. She cared. She cared so much over the blue haired sky maiden.

The first time  _Chelia_ noticed was when she _excitedly_ pounced on Wendy after being promised to hang out. Wendy just froze, she didn't move nor did she answer when  _Chelia_ asked her what's wrong.  _Chelia_ quickly moved off her and offered a hand. When that promised day came, she was careful on her actions, Wendy seemed to have noticed and just smiled at  _Chelia_ when they locked eyes. _Her brown eyes said everything._

_That day, both of their hearts beated a tad to fast for their liking._

They never actually held hands before. Too scared to do so, they felt that if they did, their hearts might actually burst with infatuation.

 _Chelia_ would lock their fingers in  _secret_ , locking pinkies as if they made a promise that was never said aloud.

_What was that promise? A promise of being together? Of friendship?_

For some odd reason, locking fingers felt more intimate than holding hands. 

It held so much more thoughts and feelings that were never said out loud but both knew. They knew how much it meant for both of them.

_They knew how their heart would beat a tad bit faster from a simple touch._

For them, it was better to keep those things in. They felt as if it was just better done than said, even if they never talked about it. They just knew. 

Their eyes said what they couldn't say with their mouth.

Their little touches were intimate. In fact, it was so intimate that it was almost cringe inducing. Just the mere thought of either one's touch would send them sky rocketing with tears and fast heart beats and god they just _cared_ so much about each other and they can't help it. 

 

No one other than Carla knows about their oh so _secret_ touches. (Of course she would know, Carla is with Wendy 24/7 and she is very attentive when it comes to Chelia's little _touches.)_

At nights, Wendy would lay in bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

 _"What would happen if we held hands?"_   whispered Wendy. A question that has been stuck in her head for days, even weeks.

 _"Hm? Did you say something child?"_   Carla whispered back.  

_"Nothing, you can go to sleep."_

They fell asleep after that.

 

Chelia was alone when it came towards her conflicting feelings toward Wendy.

She knew how to handle it right? She didn't care about kissing or anything like that. She just wanted to hold hands with her, why is it so hard to do so? A task like that shouldn't be so difficult, yet here she is, in her room, beating herself up for it. They're friends for goodness sakes, it's normal to hold hands right?

A thought flashed through her already filled mind.

 _"I like her."_   Chelia mumbled. She _likes_ her. She _like likes_ her. 

It was the most obvious thing in the world though.

Taken from her cousin, Chelia too was a firm believer about love. The thing about it was, she's just never experienced love has she?

_(She was totally in love with Wendy)_

 

 _"I think I like Chelia"_   muttered Wendy. The dragon slayer and the exceed were walking towards the guild and chatted.

 _"Of course you do child, you guys are friends after all"_   Carla replied.

 _"I think I like Chelia"_   Wendy repeated. They had both stopped walking when they were halfway from the guild. 

 _"Oh, that's lovely."_   Carla responded. She knew of their relationship.

_"There's something about her."_

_"And?'_

_"She's Chelia"_   Wendy said. She doesn't actually know why she likes her. All she knows is that her heart stills and beats at the same time whenever the god and the dragon hang out together. 

 

The first time they held hands came by an _accident_. _(Was it really an accident though?)_

It was cold out, Chelia and Wendy were walking side by side to _somewhere but here_.

 _"It sure is cold, huh Wendy?"_   Chelia said, attempting to make small talk. The _silence_ was too _overbearing_ for it to feel so _calm_. 

 _"Mhm."_   Wendy was too preoccupied with the fact that Chelia is so _close_ to her, their hands just inches apart. Wendy snuggled into her scarf for warmth. _(Also to hide the fact that she was blushing)_

 _"We should go to your guild hall! It's pretty close to where we are and I'm certain it will be warm there too."_   Chelia offered. She knew how close Wendy was to Team Natsu, and it's about time for her to visit the guild, right?

Suddenly a gust of cold air hit them gently.

 _"My hands are so coldddddddd! What kind of jacket has no pockets? Life is so unfair."_   Chelia groaned. This weather was clearly affecting her, because what Chelia did after surprised her and Wendy.

 _"Um, Chelia what are you doing?"_   Wendy asked.

Chelia's hands were currently in Wendy's jacket pocket. To make matters worse, Wendy's hands too are in her jacket pocket. Their hands slightly brushing against each other. When Wendy put her hands in her pocket didn't matter, what mattered _was what the heck is going on right now?_

 _"Oh my gosh Wendy! I'm so sorry, I don't know what I'm doing. I'll just... Take my hands out?"_ Chelia practically stuttered out, her blush starting to heat up her face.  _When did it become so hot all of a sudden? My hands are still so colddddddd._

As Chelia started to take her hands out of Wendy's pocket, Wendy decided to just  _go for it._ She quickly grabbed Chelia's hand and laced them together.

 _"It's fine! More than fine? Oh no."_   Wendy said, her blush becoming more predominant behind her scarf. Chelia squeezed Wendy's hand, sensing that Wendy was clearly _embarrassed_ to pull a move like that. _It feels so right, and warm too_. 

They both locked eyes, their eyes saying everything they have been wanting to say for the longest time. 

_The softness of Wendy's eyes made Chelia's heart explode. She can't seem to look away. The small curious look deep mixed in with the brown hue. Her stare is intoxicating._

_Wendy almost choked at Chelia's calm gaze. There's a storm behind that look, by that stare_. 

_Their gaze filled with nothing but love._

 

_They don't need to say anything. They're content with saying nothing. To be graced by the other's presence was good enough. Their touch. Their hands, finally holding._

 

In the background, Carla was laughing softly to herself.

_"These two."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really messy sorry  
> the ending kind of seems rushed to be but i tried my best!!
> 
> hey i don't have a tumblr cause i don't know how to use it lol this is also my first story so please tell me how it is cause i kinda like it idk though
> 
> also i was inspired by the Fifth Harmony's cover of "Red" cause i listened to camila's solo for 2 hours and i still love it ok
> 
> also chelia and wendy make me cry sometimes idk why


End file.
